


Drinking Games

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Movies, Drabble, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020, Mask and Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “Right, rules.” Dream said, settling into the sofa on Sapnap’s right and removing the cap off a bottle of beer. He sniffed at the smell cautiously - he wasn’t a big drinker, none of them were - but given that the three of them were finally together the idea of getting drunk was a little more appealing. Who knew what would happen? Who would even remember?Well, Sapnap would.“I still can’t believe you’re doing this.” He grumbled. “It’s not fair, I can’t drink.”-----------------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 6: Hallmark Movies
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 15
Kudos: 446
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Drinking Games

“Right, rules.” Dream said, settling into the sofa on Sapnap’s right and removing the cap off a bottle of beer. He sniffed at the smell cautiously - he wasn’t a big drinker, none of them were - but given that the three of them were finally together the idea of getting drunk was a little more appealing. Who knew what would happen? Who would even remember? 

Well, Sapnap would.

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this.” He grumbled. “It’s not fair, I  _ can’t  _ drink.”

“But you get to kiss us.” George teased, nudging him from the left. “When we take a shot, you have to give us kisses.”

“That’s still not fair,  _ I  _ want kisses too.” 

“Oh, Sapnap, you can have kisses.” Dream smiled, leaning over to press his lips to his cheek. When Sapnap giggled, and George scoffed, Dream leaned over one boyfriend’s lap to press a kiss to the other’s cheek. “There, is that fair? Everyone happy? Can I go over the rules now?”

Sapnap and George both nodded, so Dream unlocked his phone and tapped his way to the notes app before reading out the agreement.

“So, George and I take a shot if there’s a dramatic miscommunication, whenever we see bad background acting, if we can see the crew or film equipment, or if the girl takes off her glasses during a makeover sequence. We take sips whenever someone says the word  _ Christmas,  _ and whenever there’s a cliche. Y’know, a black woman who’s only trait is  _ sassy,  _ a gay man who’s only trait is  _ high pitched voice,  _ kids trying to match make a single parent, boyfriend is a secret prince, you know the drill.”

“How long are we going for?” George leaned forward, peering around Sapnap to see Dream shrug.

“Until one of us is blackout drunk.” He laughed. “It’s up to Sapnap, he’s the sober one that has to take care of us.”

“I  _ always  _ take care of my boys.” Sapnap pointed out. “I love you both too much.”

“Simp.” George laughed. “Go on, turn the TV on. I’ll put a tenner on us drinking in the first ten minutes.”

“You’re on.” Dream smirked.

It turned out that George was right, and Dream still sober enough after ten minutes (and  _ two  _ shots) to pull a ten dollar bill out of his wallet and hand it over to George. George was a little less sober. He’d elected to take shots of rum alongside his sips of beer, and he was quickly turning red cheeked and giggly. His head had very quickly come to rest on Sapnap’s shoulder, and Sapnap was more than happy to card his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair while he half paid attention to the film. 

Dream, as a surprise to absolutely  _ no one,  _ was paying very close attention to details. He’d point out whenever he saw even a  _ foot  _ of a crew member in the corner of the screen, his competitive spirit only seeming to increase the more beer he drank. 

It hadn’t taken long before Sapnap had to take the rum from George and instead replace it with water - something he managed to do successfully by saying that he needed the bathroom. When he returned with the liquor hidden in the kitchen, George had scooted to the middle seat of the sofa and had his head in Dream’s lap, singing along to a carol terribly. 

“Did I miss anything?” Sapnap asked, and Dream nodded.

“About 7 Merry Christmases.” He confirmed, with George sitting up quickly. 

“Sapnap! Kisses!” He giggled, and as Sapnap sat himself back onto the sofa he opened his arms for George to move closer to him. Instead of leaning against him like he expected, he found the Brit shifting to lie in his lap and rest his feet on Dream’s. George seemed to be  _ incredibly  _ touchy when drunk, and Sapnap was more than happy to oblige to his requests for contact. He had half a mind to record it, use his adorableness as blackmail in the future, but decided to just enjoy the moment.

After the fourth kiss pressed to George’s forehead he felt a hand coming up to his face and pushing him back.

“Everything okay?” Sapnap asked, eyebrows knitting together in concern. 

“I love you.” 

“Hey!” Dream called. “What about me? Georgie, do you love me?” 

Dream shifted to lie on top of George, the older man groaning in discomfort as he found himself squished between a Floridian and a sofa, and Sapnap just laughed.

“I’ll love you if you get off me.”

“S’not what you said last night.” Dream smirked, and as he began to giggle George found a sudden burst of strength and energy, pushing the dead weight that was Dream to the side. There was a loud thud as he dropped onto the floor with absolutely no grace, and George started to laugh too.

“You can’t MLG water when you’re drunk.”

“Yeah well you can’t MLG water when you’re sober.”

“Sapnap!” George whined. “Dream’s bein’ a meanie!”

As his words began to slur, Sapnap just smiled to himself. He really  _ was  _ a lightweight, and he didn’t think that there was any real point to watching more of the movie any longer. Just having liquor in the house had been a mistake. 

“Dream’s not being mean.” Sapnap said softly. “I think you’ll find that  _ you  _ shoved him off the sofa.”

“Yeah!” Dream yelled. “Sapnap’s on my side!”

“I’m not on anyone’s side.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was as if they’d turned into toddlers. “George, say sorry for pushing Dream off the sofa.”

“I don’t want to say sorry until he says sorry for saying I can’t MLG water.”

“But he can’t!” Dream called from the floor.

“Dream, say sorry.” 

“Fine. George, I’m sorry for telling the truth.”

“Dream!” George complained. “That doesn’t count!” 

Dream sat himself upright, resting his arms on George’s chest and giving him a smile. “What if I kiss you instead, is that an okay apology?”

“Oh my God, get a room.” Sapnap laughed. “C’mon, let’s get you guys to bed. You can cuddle and make up while I get you water and painkillers for the morning.”

Trusting that Dream was still in a state where he could stand unaided, Sapnap got to his feet and scooped George up into his arms. The action was accompanied by giggling from the older man, who wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s neck and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. Sapnap found the action endearing, and he took care when opening the door to their bedroom not to knock George’s feet against the doorframe. He had a sneaky suspicion even if he did, he was too drunk to feel it. 

As he lay George on the bed, Dream came stumbling in after him, and flopped face first into a pile of pillows. When Sapnap left to fetch the promised supplies for the morning, George was trying to lift Dream’s arm so he could snuggle close. When he returned, the two had practically become one. Their legs were tangled together, George’s face was pressed against Dream’s chest, and both men were snoring. 

Sapnap thanked whatever God might have existed that the two of them were  _ good  _ drunks, who were a little bit more giggly, touchy, and tired than their normal selves, and that he didn’t have to deal with fighting or crying. He wasn’t sure he’d have been able to mediate an actual argument between his two drunk boyfriends.

Unlike them, he decided to change into pyjamas before sneaking into bed. With them both completely out he managed to pull apart their grip to fit himself in between the two, and as soon as he’d settled he felt arms moving around his body to pull him closer. He couldn’t help but smile, feeling warm in their joint holds. 

So what if he was going to be taking care of the two of them in the morning when they both had awful hangovers? He didn’t mind, he’d take care of them no matter what.

“Goodnight, Georgie.” He said first, pressing a kiss into George’s scruffed hair, before rolling his head to the side and repeating the action for Dream. “Night, Dreamie.”

He wasn’t sure which of them muttered the half asleep  _ love you,  _ but it didn’t matter to him. He knew they both loved him, and he loved them too.

  
Even when he woke up in the morning to Dream with a headache from hell and George vomiting up everything he’d drunk the night before, he  _ still  _ loved them. He always would.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137) (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) if you'd like to join :)
> 
> please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!


End file.
